Heaven In Hellfire
by Skippster101
Summary: Fionna has finally turned eighteen, and its time she finds herself. But what happens if while looking she runs in on a fight between Marshall Lee and his mother and she gets sucked in to his true world? Will the adventuress be able to cope with what she finds? In him and herself... (Rating for language & may change later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Finding Myself"**

Fionna was taking yet another walk through the hills of Aaa that night, it wasn't a new thing for her lately and she had begun to learn these dark grounds like the back of her hand. She knew when to take a slightly longer stride due to the occasional dip in the grass, or when to side step due to a stone or patch of flowers she'd rather not trample. But even with this new-found knowledge of the night time land, she startled herself by walking face first into the mountain wall. Fionna hissed "Shit" but more in surprise than pain and rubbed her forehead, she's had way worse. She sighed and sat down against the solid stone wall and looked up at the night sky. Ever since she had turned 18 and Cake had deemed her old enough to leave her in charge for a few months while she and Lord Monochromicorn went on what Cake called "A much deserved sugar break" with a wink at the end. (She knew exactly what those two where up to) SoFionna had found herself wandering the area alone.  
Even Prince Gumball had stopped calling her in for missions to "Give her a break" but Fionna then slowly began to realize that on only was the town actually okay without her, but that no mission calls from Gumball meant he actually didn't call her at all. Ever. And in the few months of her being "Grown up" it seemed they had grown apart. Now just seeing the ass in town square was just… Awkwardsauce.  
Her eighteenth was meant to be an amazing thing, and don't get her wrong, the party was positively mathematical thanks to Cake. She had thrown the biggest party Fionna had ever seen, with just about everyone from Aaa there to congratulate her. She remembered the main room of the tree house strewn with brightly coloured streamers, fairy lights, and a huge banner "Happy Eighteenth Fionna the Human!" It was beautiful and she loved every moment, but once everyone had left and filed out, leaving Fionna to look at the empty party scene. She kept reading the banner over and over again.

_Happy Eighteenth Fionna the Human!_

_Happy Eighteenth…_

_Fionna the Human…_

_Happy_

_Fionna…_

The more she read it the more fucking confused she became. Now that she was an adult, shouldn't things be falling into place? She began to ask more questions than ever before, like what does being the last (Confirmed) human in Aaa even mean for her? What did being grown up entail for her? And everytime she read the banner she realized, she was not happy.

Fionna rubbed her temples as she lay back against the cool rock of the mountain behind her, and she could feel a chill run up her spine through her thin blue shirt. It was then that she heard a deafening crack from above. Fionna's head flew up as she whipped her hats bunny ears behind her head to try see where the noise had come from, only to see the whole in the mountain wall. Or course, this was where Marshall Lee's cave was! Momentarily Fionna considered not going to check out the scene, Marshall was probably just having an intense party or one of his hissy fits he'd gotten into the habits of having lately. It was only when the explosion of shadows, accompanied by a sickening scream, flew from the caves mouth that Fionna knew something was horribly wrong. So she gripped the sides of the rock wall, and began to scale it like a cat. Her only thought being "Please Glob let Marshall be okay!"

Fionna felt like she had walked into a war zone. As she pulled herself up into the cave, she saw Marshalls house not only collapsed on one side, but burning down on the other. Her eyes darted through the broken rock and rubble on the floor trying to spot Marshall Lee, any sign of him, but she was seeing nothing. Then she heard it, "I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE BITCH!" A guttural scream erupted from the ceiling above her and she followed the noise, only to see an explosion of what looked like fire meeting sticky tar. On the one side, a completely white-eyed, hair singed, and teeth bared Marshal Lee Abadeer. And on the other, a laughing, grey skinned woman with long black hair and a dress so dark it looked almost like liquid. Fionna was about to spring into action when she laughed;

"Now now Marshall, is that any way to talk to your mommy?"

* * *

Fionna gasped, loud enough for both Abadeers to hear her.

"Oh well now little Marshy, who might this little bunny be?" Said the strange woman as she swooped down towards Fionna, and laid a cold hand on her cheek. "Warm, delicious" and she licked her lips. Fionna seemed frozen in place no matter how hard she tried to move.

"LEAVE HER. THE FUCK. ALONE!" Marshalls voice resonated in a growl throughout the cave and charged his mom but with one flick of her hand she sent more of the sticky black tar back at Marshall and it pinned him to the cave wall, as his teeth gnashed at empty space. "SHE ISN'T PART OF THIS!"

Marshall was beginning to scare Fionna, as long as the woman had a hold on her she couldn't move, but she'd rather not move than have to watch him like this. His eyes had whitened out, his teeth looked even more dangerous as they grew, his nails had formed jagged talons and his skin was beginning to darken into strange patterns, looking more and more like lace along his skin. And his voice, it was a growl missed with a scream and blood poured from his mouth like spit. Fionna wanted nothing more than to scream but it stayed in her throat. The great adventuress wasn't afraid of anything, besides not being able to do anything.

"We'll seems like you're quite the important piece of ass to him," She sneered, "and as my Son is being so rude, I guess I'll just have to introduce myself. I am Lucy Abadeer, Empress of Flames, Queen of Demons, The Watchwoman on Hell." She threw her hands out sideways as if she was introducing herself to a huge crowd of cheering fans, allowing Fionna a second to speak "Wha-"

"Oh no no honey," Said Lucy as she grabbed Fionna's arm again, freezing her in motion "Still confused? I believe your people used to call me "Satan"." She said with a bit of a giggle. Fionna had heard many things about Marshalls past, but nothing bad enough to sway her friendship with him. But right now, staring it right in the face, she was petrified. "And I'm here to take my son home." And with the small bend of her finger, the disgusting tar that held Marshall to the wall pulled him towards her.

"LET ME GO!" came the sneer from the boys mouth. But now more demon than boy. Lucy threw more of the Tar onto his mouth to shut him up. "And home we go."

Lucy grabbed onto her sons hair and was about to fade away, she let go of Fionna. And it all happened in that split second.

Fionna was set free.

Lucy and Marshalls form began to ripple.

And Fionna jumped into the now swarming shadow of their forms.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N** Hey there! So I'm seriously new to all of this. And I'm completely open to constructive criticism. So if you have any ideas/fixers please do tell (: Much love! Please R&R

**-Skippster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Hello"**

It felt like being pulled through a washing machine; everything spinning and the pressure building to the point of pain. So Fionna held her breath while she screwed her eyes closed; and gripped onto the solid figure at the end of her finger tips as if her life depended on it. She was pretty sure it did.

But she was slipping. Her fingertips slowly sliding and losing their grip; but just before Fionna lost her hold completely, it stopped. Just completely stopped. The world became solid again and she felt stone under her knees as she knelt and gasped for air.

"My, my Marshall, it would seem we have a tag-along."

Fionna snapped her head up as she remembered where she was, and came eye to eye with Lucy Abadeer. Or she would have, if her sight wasn't swimming worse than Cake's alphabet soup. All she saw was a fuzzy grey and black figure towering above her. She tried to jump into a fighting stance but lost her footing and landed straight back on the floor beneath her. The edges of her sight beginning to darken; she heard Marshall trying to shout past his gag, but she couldn't make anything out of the muffled noise.

Then came the shivering laugh of Lucy, "Well, this could be interesting!" And with that last statement, Fionna's consciousness left her.

xXx

Fionna could feel before she could see. She felt warmth all around her; softness beneath her, and something cold and heavy around her ankle. 'Wait, what?' She thought in spite of the situation.

Fionna shot up in what she discovered was a bed. She threw off the bedding to see a metal chain connecting her to the side of the bed. "What the Glob?" Fionna whispered as her eyes followed the chain to what it was connected to. Beautiful dark wood made up the four posters on the bed that rose up to meet the high ceiling. The bedding seemed to be red and the floor tiles where black with the blood red curtains drawn. And on the onyx colored walls, was the strangest symbols she had ever seen. This was just getting stranger and stranger.

She tugged at the chain locking her to the bed; yanking at it with enough force that she was convinced she'd splinter the bed post. But nothing even budged. "Well fuck," She grunted in a sigh as she fell back on the bed.

'Wait my sword! That would get me out of thi—where is my backpack?' She thought.

Fionna had reached behind her to grasp nothing but air. She knew right off the bat, that this was terrible, absolutely terrible! Where was she? What had happened to her? And more importantly, where the hell was Marshall? So with nothing quite else to do, Fionna just simply screamed.

"For Glob's sake Fi, you're gonna wake the neighbors!" came the words from the doorway. Fionna snapped her head to the side to meet the sudden intruder.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer! Where am I?! What is this?! And WHY THE FUCK AM I CHAINED TO THIS BED?!" She screamed across the room.

Marshall's reply came with a slight smirk, "My house; my room, and Moms idea of a joke. In that order. She called you my 'Pet' so she thought it would be funny to keep you like one." He explained while entering the room and closing the door behind him. He continued, "now, is it safe for me to approach or do I have to worry about losing a limb?" He joked.

"Depends. Are you coming here to get this off of me?" Fionna glared at him.

"Well, either that or I could use this to my advantage." He winked at her.

With his sly comment, he could hear Fionna growl through gritted teeth "You even think about it. If you do, I know exactly what limb you'll lose!"

Fionna didn't think Marshall could become anymore pale, but he turned an even lighter shade of grey and said "Okay, okay I won't!" this caused the girl a rather loud fit of laughter at the poor boy.

The King of Vampires and the mere thought losing his member had him trembling. After she had calmed down, and Marshall had removed the chain with a large CLANK she sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "Seriously though Lee, what's going on?"

Marshalls' shoulders fell and he sighed, "You shouldn't have jumped in with us, it's not safe for you here, Fionna."

The sudden use of her full name caused the adventuress to realize something definitely wasn't right "But I had to Marshall! If I didn't she would have taken you and then—"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HER!" Marshall roared at her as he stood up suddenly, causing Fionna to jump back a little; shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Well shit man! I'm sorry I tried to save you! Yea, maybe I should have just let it slide and then maybe I wouldn't be dealing with an ungrateful moody bastard!" She screamed back. His stance softened. He turned around to Fionna and floated back onto the bed and crossed his legs.

"Sorry Fi, it's just, it isn't safe for you here. I can take it here, this is home. But you on the other hand, even if you're the most mathematical girl in the whole world, can't be here. This isn't a place for humans." He said as he raised his hand to her face and sighed, "Especially not the last one."  
Fionna stiffened a little at the sudden physical contact, but let it slide. She looked around the room and said "But where is, 'here' exactly Marshall?"

"Hell Fionna, 'Here' is Hell" Marshall stated bluntly.

This took a few seconds to fully sink in to Fionna's mind. But she swiftly ran to the nearest window and tore it right open, hoping more than anything to just see the hills of Aaa. Instead, she was greeted by a vast garden made mainly of thorn bushes; dark tree's towered into the sky, and a strange mixture of red and swirling grey; lit by a black sun. How that was even possible? She wasn't even sure. As unruly and monstrous as the garden looked, it also seemed maintained, like it was looked after.

Marshall floated up behind her and tried to joke "Pardon all the red and black, mother does seem to like the horrid cliché."

But all this did was causing Fionna's breath to hitch, "No, no way Marshall, this can't be real. I must be dreaming!" She paced back and forth in his room.

"I wish I could say you where Fi, I wish I could." Marshall sighed, feeling conquered while still staring out the window.

Fionna spun around to try and say something but the sudden movement caused her head to spin and her balance to waver. And in a split second, Marshall caught her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa there girl, your body in still a bit drained from the trip," he said, laying her back down on the bed, "And before you ask, it's called 'Shadow Phasing' a bit like teleportation, but special to… My kind."

The pause worried Fionna, she knew she shouldn't ask but, "Your kind?" The second it fell out her mouth, she wished she could take it back.

His eyes turned sad and his cunning smirk disappeared. "Demons, Fionna. I couldn't be the son of Satan without being something disgusting," he just about spat the last word.

Fionna looked at the boy sitting at the end of the bed; he was gloomier than she'd ever seen the rockstar ever before. She crawled across the bed to him and lay her hand on his back, "Listen man, I'm sorry I asked. I'm sorry about all of this. But I just have to know; why did she come get you? Why take you now?" Marshall sighed and shifted back on his bed to face her, again crossing his legs.

"She's getting old. Too old, I should say. And as much as I am the Vampire King, I was Prince of Hell first. And she needs the heir to the throne here to take it when she finally dies."

"But that's amazing Marshy!" Fionna exclaimed, "King of your own kingdom!" She spoke without really thinking of how it would affect her dear friend.

"NO FIONNA. IT'S FUCKING NOT!" Marshall shouted back as the walls shook. Fionna saw the black lacey swirls begin to peak through his shirt up his neck.

Her mind thought swiftly and she quickly grabbed his hands, "Breathe Marshall, deep breaths. It's okay, it's okay." She lulled to him over and over until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Fi, I didn't mean to snap. It's just; taking over the throne comes with many catches."

"Such as?"

"I'm going to have to leave Aaa, forever." Marshall exhaled.

No, no no no no no. There was no way in Glob Fionna was letting Marshall just disappear on her. She had no idea why she was stressing so about losing him, but the idea of it made rattled her soul. She was about to reply when a cough ran through her body, causing her to shake violently. Marshall's attention was immediately focused on her; he laid her back down on the bed and covered her in the blanket. "You need some more sleep Fionna, seriously. We can talk more about this shit later." She silently nodded, she really was not feeling too math. So she snuggled into the pillows and said to Marshall, "And then you can take us home right, Marshy?"

But before he could reply to her, she was fast asleep. He laid one hand on her cute bunny ear hat and stroked her head, "I wish I could Bunny." He got up to leave and just before he closed the door he looked at the blonde beauty curled up in his bed, and for the first time in a long time, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, felt his heart give a saddening twitch. "I wish I could."

* * *

**A/N** – So hey hi, (I much prefer doing this at the end) I know this chapter is a bit… thin to say the least but I needed a bridging chapter. Next chapter we'll see from Marshall's side and more about the current situation will be explained. Bear in mind Fionna isn't asking too much because she's still not feeling too well, she'll be doing a bit better later on. As always, R&R and a new chapter will be up very very soon.

ALSO! Huge thanks and a large box of special internet cookies to The Loved And Unloved for Beta-ing for me :D absolutely brilliant! (Seriously go check out her fics guys!)

Much of loves!  
**-Skippster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Mommy Issues"**

Marshall Lee lay back against his bedroom door and took a deep breath; he slowly began to walk down the long passageway as his whole form began to shake and ripple.

"MOTHER!" He roared as the walls shook. So thunderous, somewhere he heard what he guessed was a window shattering. His sight began to tint red, and he saw a shadow come around the corner and he pinned the figure to the wall with three of his now talon-like nails; piercing the shadow like paper.

"Where. Is. She?" He whispered devlishly. The only reply was a choked hiss and a growl. Marshall knew exactly what this meant; having grown up interpreting the "Help" for years. He released the 2-D figure and wiped the sticky ooze from his hand; it would heal.

"GO!" he screamed as the figure dissolved into the wall; presumably to lick its wounds. Pathetic.

He charged down the hallways as is skin rippled; he saw the black swirls and markings creeping over his hands and felt his teeth tear past his lips. He burst through the double doors to his mother's room; completely shattering the thick wooden doors into splinters.

"We need to talk, now." He hissed through his jaws. He saw his mother get up from on top of another body.

"Seriously Marshall, interrupting your mother during a feeding," she said with her back still to him, "at least let me finish."

And at that her arm lifted and gashed down at the body below her. She rose into the air bringing her lover with her. She was in full demon form, her skin tinted in black markings, her teeth extended past any natural form into a cage of razor sharp knives, as her hands where nothing more than daggers and her spine grotesquely extruding from a visible rib cage. Marshall saw it was a man now screaming at being lifted by the Temptress. But the scream was wet with blood, half of which was still left on the bed.

Lucy then lifted him to her mouth and ripped out his throat. "I hate it when the food makes a noise." She said through a full mouth of flesh then lowered her mouth again and in a second drained him dry.

Marshall heard the man's heart stop beating. With that, his mom flicked her wrist; throwing and shattering him against the wall. Making the most horrific noise as just about every bone in the corpse's body shattered, then landing on the floor in nothing but a mess of flesh and crushed bone.

Lucy looked back at Marshall, "I liked him; he tried." A sickening laugh erupted from her throat. She threw a look at her son with her whitened out eyes, and dropped from the air above him and pinned him to the wall between her claws. "You think your little performance scares me? You aren't even half of what I am. You should be trembling entering here!" She screeched in his ear.

"Scared? Nothing scares me about entering a fucking sluts feeding ground!" He thundered right back, as the windows of the room shattered outwards.

Lucy traced her razor nails down her son's small figure, leaving a ribbon of open flesh behind it, until she reached his rib cage. At which point she reached in, piercing is diaphragm, and held her sons heart in her hand, "You'd do well to respect me in my home." She then slid her hand from Marshall's flesh, letting his body fall to the floor gasping.

"Now son claws away and let's talk civilly." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone as she shifted back to her more human form. Her hair flew down her bare back as she walked over to her closet and put on her robe. She turned to her sons doubled over frame, "Oh come on; you've had worse. Now man up and let's walk."

Marshall's body slowly cracked back into place and healed over, he took deep breaths to calm himself back into his normal form. He looked up to see his mother's hand extended to him.

"Fuck off." He growled as he staggered to his feet. He'd be okay, but not soon.

His mother looked at her shattered door, "Tsk, tsk, and I really liked this one." Disregarding her comment, he followed her out the doorway just as she pinned a shadow with her heel, "There's a snack for you all in my room. I expect it clean when I get back." With that, the shadow screeched calling about a hundred others that flew past Marshall and into the room, and the sick noises of scavenging begun.

"Now you said you wanted to talk?" Lucy said to her son.

"You don't have to do that you know? Torture them." Marshall stated to her.

"I know, but it's more fun this way." She laughed, "Now if my eating habits are all you came here to talk to me about then—"

"It's about Fionna," Marshall started, trying his level best to keep calm, "Why the hell was she chained to my bed?"

"For safety my dear son! You know her kind isn't safe here!" She winked at him.

"You dragged me here against my will, the least you can do is not freakin' lie to me" he spat at her.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought the chain would make it easier for you to make the first kill. I mean, you do need to take some life to complete these lovely gifts I've given you." She reached out to stroke his head.

"Gifts? GIFTS? I was JUST getting my demon side under control from the last little "Upgrade" you gave me," He said showing his mother the twin bite marks on his neck.

"And you know what? I never even received a thank you card!" Lucy sighed, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Because I wasn't thankful! And then you throw more my way!" Marshall was struggling to keep control as his voice began to shake.

"You're gonna need more, and receive even more, when you take over the throne here, Marshall Lee. Now do tell me you've disposed of the bunny." She looked at him with bored eyes.

"Her name is Fionna. And she's my friend! NOT A SACRIFICE! And I expect you to treat her as such! Now where the hell is her things? She's going to be looking for them!" He tasted blood beginning to replace the saliva in his mouth.

"Well now, I left them in your wing's main room but I didn't think she'd need them. My, this is a problem." She giggled.

Marshall Lee looked at his mother, "Why?" But in return, there was only silence. He roared even louder, "BITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Well, I didn't think she was sticking around. So I sent our little friends to clean up after you." She was on the verge of hysteria with laughter.

Marshall froze, as he heard a scream erupt from the direction of his room and tear though his ears.  
"MARRSHAALLLLLL!"

"FIONNA! I'M COMING!" He screamed, and bolted down the hallways, leaving the sound of his mother's fit of laughter behind him "Goodluck boy!" She shouted after him.

His bedroom door was in sight "Please Glob, let her be okay!" Was his last thought he had before the smell of blood seared through his nose.

* * *

**A/N **- Is it strange that I hate my own character? Hmmm... Probably, but come on Lucy is a pain in the ass.  
Anyway rant over :D Hope you guys liked this (: Also major thanks again to **The Loved And Unloved**! Possibly the greatest Beta ever cuz she put aside Anime to edit for me *Does happy dance* So thank you so much!:D

Please R&R, reviews are pretty close to crack cocaine for me *Sniffs screen* Shut up it's normal -_-

Much love!  
**- Skippster**


End file.
